The Renesmee Saga: Calm Before The Tempest
by Soapy Water xx
Summary: The Cullen family has yet to loose a member of their coven.  When Renesmee goes missing, incredibly pregnant, the family is thrown into turmoil.  It might not be such a happy ending after all... FIRST FIC EVER!  Written 3 years ago!
1. Chapter 1

_**A.N. I wrote this story a very long time ago – when I was ten years old, actually. It's incredibly rough and ready, and it's also from when I was a bit of a Renesmee fan. **_

_**Still, I hope you like it. **_

_**The Calm before the Tempest – **__The Cullen family has yet to loose a member of their coven. Strong, immortal vampires are strong yet weak, and this coven are no different. When Renesmee Cullen goes missing while pregnant, the family is thrown into turmoil. There might not be such a happy ending as they thought…_

_**Rating – K+ **_

…

…

…

_**Chapter 1 **_

Nothing in my world ever made sense, I thought bitterly to myself, and it probably never would. My good luck didn't stretch that far. Because I was the half breed, the weaker one, even with emotions, the half human, half vampire, if you want to be that picky, I didn't understand anything as quickly as the smatter, prettier and happier vampires in my family

They weren't telling me anything about my life at the moment, and it was starting to irritate me a lot. Usually, they didn't control my life. Momma liked to know where I was, and my plans, but that was it. She didn't control it, or protest against anything.

My life now, however, had been turned upside down and taken out of my own hands. Usually, I hung around with Jacob all the time. It wasn't because I didn't have any school friends; that wasn't true; it was because I generally preferred to be around him.

Now, I wasn't being told anything. Usually, if any problems to do with family, school, or even something trivial like newborn Vampire armies in the area came up, my family would tell me. But not anymore. Not even Jacob would tell me anything.

I'd asked him what was going on a few weeks ago, my irritation was almost to a breaking point then, but now it was beyond that. He had only said 'don't worry about it Nessie, it'll all be over soon.'

I almost growled in my irritation with the big twenty three year old man in the white chair opposite me, but I quickly gained control. It never felt right to be mad with Jake, not for anything, even if it was his fault. Besides, he probably wanted to tell me, but Momma and daddy told him not to say anything dangerous to me.

Again, I had to quickly catch myself before my temper snapped. It probably wasn't their fault; they were just being the overprotective people they were, trying to keep me safe, and all that rubbish.

I didn't want to be taken care of though. I was a big girl now, I was fully mature, and I could manage myself. Jacob was my werewolf guardian and I knew I would always be safe with him.

I was in the body of a nineteen year old teenaged girl now. It was about right, I supposed. Jacob was twenty three, and he looked it, too, so if I looked any younger, it would be plain creepy.

Because Jake imprinted on me, he couldn't stay away from me for any period of time. Then again, none of my family could – nobody could resist me, apparently, not even Jacob. But he wasn't telling me anything, and I knew for a fact it hurt him to refuse me.

But he couldn't tell me this secret yet, because it was 'too dangerous'. The whole family of Vampires and Werewolves alike knew about it – even Leah knew, and she hadn't said anything about it. I knew it must be pretty dangerous, and it must be about me, because I was never left alone.

Before, when there was no danger, and we had defeated the Volturi, snapped at them and sent them away with revenge in their eyes, I was played with a lot, but I was allowed time alone.

Now, however, there would always be somebody there. When I had one of my clumsy moments, somebody would catch me, warm or cold. I knew they loved me, but I wasn't the defenceless, huggable kid I'd been for too long now.

It was driving me slowly mad, because they all knew something I didn't, and they wouldn't spill. If it was dangerous, I deserved to know, so I could be on my guard.

But even that was too dangerous, according to know-it-all Jacob.

I looked across at Jake, who was sitting lounging in his chair. His hair was tousled, and he looked dead beat. His eyes were half closed, but his normally slow and steady heartbeat was uneven and jump. My wild, fluttering heart took off in response to his nerves.

Jacob really was my Jacob now. We'd been married for about a month, and the wedding ring shone on my finger as I wiggled them, smiling to myself. We'd had a proper honey-moon, just like Mum and Dad had, but I definitely wasn't pregnant, which was a relief.

Dad chuckled in a low tone from the other room. It sounded strained, not like usual, and I scowled fiercely. He was always eavesdropping, and I wished he would just leave me alone for once.

The chuckling cut off abruptly, and I smiled in vindictive satisfaction at his discomfort.

"Can't you just tell me what's going on?" I asked quietly, leaning forwards, towards Jacob. His eyes snapped open, and he looked very nervous. My Aunts, Rose and Alice, and my Uncles, Emmett and Jasper, had been gone for too long now. I missed the betting that was continual between my Uncles and the booming laughter when Emmett won.

I missed the squealing of Alice when I said I would go shopping with her, and I missed Rose and Jacob's bickering and blonde jokes. The house was oddly quiet, and I sighed quietly.

"Nothing's wrong Nessie," said Jacob innocently, though his heart was flying in his chest. Something inside me snapped, like an elastic band that had been stretched for far too long.

_OK then daddy, _I thought. _Let's see what's really waiting out there for me, hey? Let me try myself. _

I sprang up, dodging Dad's arms, but only just, and darting nimbly out of the door. Thank god I'd inherited Dad's speed. I sprinted into the forest beside the house, across the little river. Forks was beautiful, I thought.

I could feel the exertion of running wearing on me a little, and I could also hear Dad and Jacob's yelling merging together.

"NESSIE!" Jacob and Dad yelled together, both agreeing on something for once. I chuckled hardly. "COME BACK! WE'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S GOING ON, IT'S DANGEROUS FOR YOU TO BE OUT THERE!"

I was far too past that. I thought Dad would have realised that, and I thought blew raspberries at him. They'd probably lie to me and fasten me down with metal bars so I couldn't escape. For the first time in my life, I was picturing them as true Vampires.

Jacob was behind me; I could feel my longing for his blood playing with me. I hadn't been allowed to hunt either, so even the wet dog blood scent was appetizing.

I shot faster, darting nimbly around the trees, changing direction, leading west towards the little cottage. I sped past it, watching the light of the sun fade as I went deeper and deeper into the forest.

Suddenly, something cold and hard fastened around my ankle, like a leech, clinging very hard. I stumbled, and flew up into the air, spinning, and landing face first in the mud.

I scowled fiercely, rolling nimbly onto my back and glaring up at Dad. My heartbeat faltered when I realised it wasn't Dad who had pinned me down. I remembered what he had said about danger.

I realised who it was instantly, as I stared at my capture. She was blonde, and clearly a vampire. Her skin and hair sparkled in the dim light filtering through the canopy of trees above. Her eyes were dull burgundy, and they analyzed me with pure interest.

"Ugh," said the too familiar vampire, wrinkling her perfect nose in distaste as she caught a scent. "Werewolf?" she asked critically.

Her eyes focused on a point, a bush a little way off. I heard a yelp of agony, and the russet wolf I knew as Jacob appeared, rolling on the floor in something worse than pain. It hurt to watch him.

"Jacob!" I shrieked, diving forwards towards him, to stand in front of him and comfort him. The vampire sent her arm back into me, flinging me into a tree, leaving an indentation in the wood.

"Melissa?" enquired the Vampire carefully, and I recognised her smile instantly as she focused on Jacob. She was Jane.

Jane.

No, no, no, no…

"Jane," I whispered in horror. My voice wasn't working properly, it sounded like I was choking. Dad appeared through the trees, defiant to the last, his eyes sparkling in pure rage.

"Please let go of my daughter, Jane," he commanded with authority clear in his voice.

"Oh Dad, no," I whispered. "Don't, just go." 

Suddenly, he was on the floor, rolling in obvious agony. My head felt fit to explode now, and I realised that I was close to passing out from horror and pain. Dad's head was on the ground, screwed up in pain against Jane.

"Stop it!" I shrieked, flinging a hand into Jane. She glared at me. "Just take me, don't hurt them." 

"You are in no position to make bargains with us, half breed," she sneered critically. "Melissa, come!" 

Another vampire, one with dark indigo hair shaped into a perfect bob, with bright violet eyes and a serious face appeared from the trees. She smiled gently at Jane, and spoke in a deadly serious voice, which still managed to be beautiful.

"Who shall I do first, the half breed, or the werewolf?" asked Melissa carefully, looking from Jacob's limp form to me. I prayed silently that he would be OK, even if I wasn't there to see him.

"The half breed, of course," replied Jane, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Aro wants her, not the werewolf. Do him later, once we are gone."  
>Melissa nodded, looking towards me with her violet eyes. Dad looked horrified on the floor, and he crouched, preparing to spring.<p>

Suddenly –

"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCHES!" Yelled the very familiar voice of Momma.

Jane and Melissa flew backwards across the field, at the same time as a large bang

issued from where Momma's voice had come from. Momma emerged from the opposite side of the clearing, her brown hair ruffled, her eyes blazing furiously. Another Vampire was behind her, but I couldn't see him.

"Momma," I said in relief. I sank to the floor, exhausted, horrified, and worried about my Jacob. I couldn't bring my feet to move towards anybody. So this was the danger they had been saving me from, I couldn't help but think.

"Nessie," Momma said, running forwards at Vampire speed. At the same time, I heard a ghostly whisper from the trees, and I only just caught it.

"Oh no you don't," whispered Jane's voice.

Suddenly, I was rolling on the floor in agony. White hot knives were piercing my body again and again, and acid was being poured over me slowly, burning me. Suddenly, it stopped. I could only focus on Momma's face, before everything swam in and out of focus slowly, and then went black.

…

…

…

I awoke in a dimly lit room. Everything was white, and I could see Emmett's face – for once, he didn't look joking, he just looked pretty nervous about something. His face widened into a grin as he realised I was waking up, and he crowed something I couldn't hear.

"…she's waking up…." Somebody murmured.

The volume was being turned up slowly, like a badly tuned radio, crackling and fuzzy. Jacob appeared in my bad vision, grinning, but he looked serious too. Very serious, for Jacob.

I was glad to see he was OK, and suddenly, everything went back to its usual crystal clear quality.

"Hey Ness," he said, smiling. "How're you feeling?"

"Just great," I said sarcastically, my head pounding. I remembered what I'd done, and my sarcasm vanished to be replaced by worry, and I started talking frantically.

"I'm so, so sorry that I ran off, I didn't mean to, I just got irritated, you hadn't told me, and I just got frustrated, are they after me? They are aren't they, they're going to kill me aren't they, and I'm going to die aren't I?"

"Nessie," Jacob said, cutting me off. He placed a warm finger to my lips, and I felt my easy blush travel up my cheeks. His eyes burned with sincerity of his words.

"They aren't going to get you. I promise; we won't let them take you. We'll tell you everything now, right Edward, Bella?"

"Yes," replied Dad seriously. Momma gathered me into a hug, and so did grandpa

Carlisle and grandma Esme. Once everybody had hugged me, they stepped back, and Jacob spoke quickly.

"They don't want to kill you, OK? They want to kidnap you, and hold you as bait, because you're the… weakest, sorry Ness," he added, looking down as if he had offended me.

"Don't worry about it," I replied. "Go on."

"They want us all to join the Volturi, including all of the wolves, my pack and Sam's. If we don't they'll kill you, if they get you. Which they won't."

A low whimper escaped my self control, and Momma rubbed soothing circles against my shoulder. Jacob hugged me gently and my fighting spirit I had from Momma came back.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I scolded. "I could have been on guard, and I would never have run off."

"We didn't want you to think about giving yourself up," said Jacob, after a pause. Momma and Dad nodded carefully, watching me. I guessed Dad was reading my thoughts so hard it hurt, and his lips twitched.

"Why would I?" I wondered aloud. "I'm not going to give them the satisfaction of winning."

"Atta girl!" laughed Emmett, clapping me on the shoulder, and knocking me off of the bed. Jake caught me and set me back down and Emmett had the grace to look abashed.

"Sorry Ness," said Emmet, grinning slyly. "You're too much like your Momma when she was human. It's pretty amazing, I've gotta say."

"Thanks, Emmett," I said, blushing furiously. My face was stained a bright crimson, and I thought of something.

"What happened after I blacked out?" I worried.

"They scarpered," replied Jacob. "According to Bella and Edward, that is. I bet you scared them off, guys. Pulled your scary face, Ed?" he teased my Dad, who chuckled.

"Sammy's coming around later," Dad ignored him, speaking to me alone. "She got pretty worried when we called her and told her about you almost getting caught."

Sammy was Leah and Alec's daughter. Leah had finally found love and they had had Sammy but not without a price. The Volturi found out, and killed them both, but Sammy survived. She was half werewolf, half vampire. The ultimate being really. Suddenly, I gasped. It was as if I wasn't where I was, and everything spiralled. I wondered if I was passing out again, but my vision changed to somewhere else, somewhere different.

_Sammy's limp wolf form was alone in the forest. Her grey and black speckled wolf form was cowering on the ground, whimpering pitifully. She looked scared, but strong at the same time. A feral growl ripped through her bared teeth, as two Vampires appeared. _

_Jane and Melissa stalked forwards, and Sammy braced herself, her eyes flashing wildly between both Vampires. _

"They want her," I whispered. I didn't even remember saying it, and suddenly, I snapped out of it, landing back in the study.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" I asked, abashed. It just wasn't like me, to zone out while somebody was speaking.

"Nessie, what was that?" demanded Dad. "That was very fast – what did you remember?"

"What was what?" I asked, confused. Everybody gave me weird looks, and I flushed, staring at the ground.

"You just said, 'they want her', Nessie, I'm sure you did," replied Dad. He examined me carefully, as if I was sickening for something.

"No, I didn't," I said, realising that he must be joking with me. "Way to lighten the mood Dad by pulling my leg." 

"She doesn't remember saying it," said Dad, speaking to the others, not me. He stared at me curiously.

"I don't remember saying what?" I said, starting to get irritated. "I didn't say anything, I was just daydreaming!"

"Hmm," murmured Carlisle, tapping his chin with an expensive fountain pen that must have cost more than a thousand dollars. "What did she think, Edward?"

"She saw Sammy on the ground, cornered. She was fighting Jane and Melissa, and then she forgot it all."

"Curious," murmured Carlisle again, his thoughts far away. He picked up a phone from the cradle and disappeared out of the room, probably to his work study. I could hear him speaking into the phone upstairs.

"Try thinking of Sammy," suggested Alice. She started bouncing.

"What, why, Alice?" asked Mum in confusion.

"She might be psychic, of course!" squealed Alice, clapping her hands together and grinning.

"Try it," suggested Jacob thoughtfully. He held my hand, so that he could see too, and I smiled.

"Ok…"

_Two figures emerged from the gloom. Melissa and Jane stalked forwards and Jane pointed at Sammy obviously. Melissa focused on her, and Sammy seemed to fall forwards, snoring but twitching in her bewitched sleep. _

_Jane stalked forwards purposefully. She was going to pick Sammy up, to take her. _

"_STOP!" yelled a voice. Mummy. _

"_Half breed," sneered Jane. "Melissa, take her," she commanded, flicking her fingers towards mummy. _

_Mummy dived – _

"Oh god," breathed Dad. I shook my head, clearing it. I couldn't remember anything, but Dad and Jacob's expression were both matching appalled expressions.

"Do you remember that?" whispered Jacob, his hand vice like on mine, though I was sure he knew the answer. "Tell me you remember that!"

"I don't, sorry," I said, turning pink again.

"You're having visions of the future," said Alice, smiling, a dimple popping in her pale cheek. "Yay! I won't be so lonely after all!" 

I felt a stabbing pain in my midriff as Alice started to speculate about the future, getting bouncier and bouncier. I tried to stop my hand from flying to it, but Jacob noticed, his eyes flashing in suspicion.

Why didn't I think of it before? It was so darn obvious! I raced upstairs, muttering an apology to my family, and slammed the bathroom door, yanking up my designer shirt from Alice, breathing hard.

And there it was a small but defined bump between my hips. I took a deep breath to keep from screaming, but my thoughts were just as loud.

I was pregnant.

**A.N: I didn't think that was bad for a ten year old me : ) I haven't edited this one at all, but I'll change the next chapter a little. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Here's chapter 2! I did a bit of editing, so it should be a little more readable. Read and Review**

**SHOUTOUT TO FARMGIRL5665, WHO REVIEWED THIS STORY FIRST! **

**AND CHECK OUT MY AMAZINGLY IMPORTANT POLL! **

Chapter 2 - Out

It had been pretty quiet lately. Alice was thrilled that I was going to have a baby, and she'd promptly rushed out of the house to go and buy as many different designer baby clothes as she could find - for girls and boys, as we didn't know what gender the baby was going to be.

Carlisle was fascinated by my little bump. He'd wanted to do lots of different tests, to see how strong he or she was, but I wouldn't let him. I didn't want my little baby getting hurt or even bruised. I just wanted my baby to be born as a healthy little child.

Carlisle had also been speculating about baby's talent. He assumed that Baby could borrow the talents of others - and I agreed with him. Some days, odd thoughts would come to me, from Alice or Rosalie. Others, Daddy couldn't hear my thoughts, and just last week, I'd managed to make Jacob so calm that he blacked out.

I was hugely pregnant. My bump was so large that I couldn't see my feet without bending over - and I wasn't in a fit state to do that. Alice took the opportunity to paint my toenails, as I couldn't fight her off, and I couldn't curl into a ball to protect myself.

"Daddy?" I asked suddenly. I had been sat on the couch in front of the TV, on my own. Jacob had gone home to see Billy and say goodbye to his sister, Rebecca, who had come for a visit with her husband.

"Yes Nessie?" daddy replied. Momma shot daddy a look - she didn't like it when people called me Nessie. I did. It made me feel special, like people wanted to give me a nickname.

"Can I go down to La Push to see Billy and say goodbye to Rebecca?" I asked, opening my eyes wide as I pouted. I felt Baby's hand touch the inside of my belly and I knew that he/she wanted to go too.

"Baby wants to go as well," I added, still pouting. Jacob had once told me that daddy was putty in my hands. I'd laughed at the time, but now that I thought about it, Jake had a point.

Daddy chuckled at my thoughts.

_Please? _I thought.

"Oh, fine," Edward surrendered. "But I'll give you a lift down there. I'm not happy with the idea of you out on your own. Especially not when the Volturi are after you."

"But daddy," I whined.

"No buts. Now, come on," daddy grabbed the keys to his Aston Martin, disappearing out of the door. I followed him out into the dark night.

…

…

…

"Hey Nessie!"

Billy and Jacob were stood at the border line, both of them smiling. Rebecca must've left earlier. Daddy flashed me a grin, before gesturing to the car door.

"Go, have fun. But I want you back home by nine, got it?" he told me, eyes twinkling.

"Got it daddy," I hugged him and hopped out of the car, shutting the door gently behind me. Daddy hit the gas, turning in a wide u-turn before disappearing back down the road, leaving smoke from the exhaust billowing behind him.

"Hey Ness," Billy said once I got closer. His voice was gravely and deep, but his smile was perfectly genuine. I hugged him gently - I had to continually remind myself that Billy was weaker than I was.

"Hi Billy," I replied easily, smiling.

"How's Baby?" Billy and Jacob both asked at the same time, after Jake had pulled me into a hug and a kiss.

"He's fine - no more mind reading today," I grinned slyly at Jacob. I loved hearing his thoughts - they were so earnest. It was a shame that when Baby was born, I wouldn't be able to hear him anymore.

"I stocked up on Doritos," Billy said. "Jacob told me about your latest cravings."

I chuckled awkwardly. I'd been continually craving human blood, followed by Tangy Cheese Doritos.

"Come on," Jake told me, noticing when I shivered. It was quite a cool day, and I was only wearing a thin jacket. "The walk back isn't far."

…

…

…

Billy's house smelt of werewolf. It was a comforting smell, and I was very used to it - what with Jacob being my boyfriend and everything. Billy quickly seated himself in the armchair closest to the TV, his eyes focused on the game.

Paul was sat on the couch. I was a little surprised they'd trusted Paul with their house, even if they'd only been out for about five minutes…

"Nessie," Paul said. He'd always been a little cool to me - ever since Jacob yelled at him when he called me a 'Hybrid Monster.'

"Paul," I replied. His eyes flashed up to meet mine, and a small tremor rocked through him. Then, his eyes focused back on the TV and he clenched his fists together tightly.

Jacob shot Paul a look and disappeared into the kitchen for a second. I could hear him rummaging around, and then within the same second, he reappeared holding a bag of Doritos.

"Thank you!" I squeaked, opening the bag and holding it out to Jacob, who took a handful. Billy took a couple, and I offered them to Paul. He took the bag from my hand, pulled out a handful, gave the handful to me, and started munching from the bag.

Okay. Rude, much?

Jacob growled, Paul flipped him off. I could see tremors shaking Jake's body, and suddenly, with startling speed, Jacob flitted forwards and promptly broke Paul's nose, grabbing the bag of Doritos back and handing them to me. I smiled shyly at him.

"Thanks," I told Jake. Paul glared at Jake.

"You broke my nose, idiot," he told him roughly.

"Again?" Jacob asked in mock surprise. Paul growled, muttering threats under his breath before leaving the room.

…

…

…

We watched the game for about an hour. I glanced down at my wristwatch, saw that the time was eight thirty. It didn't take an half hour to get back to Forks, but I wanted to walk and take my time.

"I'm going to take off now," I said. Jake was all but passed out on the couch, and I didn't want to disturb him. I pressed a kiss gently to his lips, waved at Billy, who smiled and waved back, before dancing out of the door.

I ran out into the forest, my hair whipping out behind me. I loved the rush that came when I ran.

I decided to hunt - despite devouring a whole bag of Doritos, I was still hungry. I took down a particularly large elk and drained it quickly. I disposed of the body and continued walking.

I sat down at the edge of a creek. It was only quarter to nine - I still had plenty of time. I watched the water ripple, and suddenly, a shiver ran down my spine, chilling me to the bone.

I wasn't alone.

I could feel the eyes of somebody on my back, feel them staring at me. I sucked in a deep breath, preparing to scream. I could feel waves of cold hitting my back, meaning that this was a vampire.

Then, I screamed.

"MOMMA!"

I screamed, just before the blackness took over.

…

…

…

**A.N: Whoa! Poor Nessie! What evil person could have kidnapped a pregnant woman, I wonder? I guess you'll have to find out next time! Oh, and could somebody please, please, please tell me how to do paragraph lines… I just cant figure it out.**

**REVIEW! And vote on my poll! **

**Soapy Water xx **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.**

**A.N: Whoo, last time we left off with Nessie blacking out and being taken hostage by an unfamiliar Vamp! Let's see what trouble I have in store for her this chapter.**

**Dedicated to those two special gals who reviewed! Thanks again! **

**Chapter 3 - Awake **

I awoke in a dimly lit room. The colour scheme was very grand, all ruby reds and golden colours. As I pulled my eyelids away from one another, I realised that I was in a four poster bed, with a red duvet cover and matching red pillows.

There was a very large arched window on the west facing wall, letting in the evening sun. That was a sign that I was no longer in Forks - the sun was shining outside, there wasn't a cloud in sight.

Around the room, furniture was dotted around. There were two red armchairs with a pine table between them. An oak bookcase, wardrobe, dressing table, and what appeared to be an ancient rocking chair left in the corner. I let my gaze linger on it for a second.

"Good evening, Renesmee," a feather light voice crooned from across the room. My head flashed up to see a man with ruby red eyes and silky black hair smiling at me.

Aro.

"Why am I here?" I asked, still very drowsy. I felt as if I'd just been hit by a bus. "Did you bring me here? Kidnap me?"

"Don't worry about that right now, dear. And no, we would never kidnap anyone. You came here of your own accord… don't worry, Renesmee. You need sleep. Chelsea got you some clean clothes when you arrived, your old things were all muddy. You should thank her once you are awake."

"Mmm…" I mumbled incoherently. I felt as if I was going to pass out again, but I couldn't do that. Despite what Aro had said, I knew that I would never go to the Volturi of my own accord. I'd been kidnapped.

A tall, graceful woman entered the room. Her movements were so fluent that it looked as if she was gliding, rather than walking. Her flame red hair was piled up into a soft crown on the top of her head, perfectly styled and bringing out her bangs. Her eyes were bright crimson.

She smiled at me.

"Good morning," she said cheerily, putting a pile of clean clothes down on one of the armchairs. "Or should I say good evening - you've been out for three days!"

She reminded me of a mother. She was so friendly and pretty, and happy. I wanted her to be my friend. People like Chelsea were so nice and kind and good…

"Hi Chelsea," I said shyly. She beamed at me, and I had the feeling I'd seen Chelsea before. When I tried to remember, my mind rebelled against me and a killer headache burned my head.

"Do you want something to eat?" she asked, cheery. The headache was gone instantly. She looked at me, waiting for a response before putting the clothes into _my _wardrobe.

"She must be starving, the dear child!" Aro cried out in horror. He glanced at the bump on my stomach, his eyes probing and curious. His smile widened, and he looked like a proud father.

"Pregnant, m'dear?" Chelsea beamed again. "Not to worry, we'll be sure to take care of you, won't we, Aro?"

"Of course we will," Aro replied, smiling. "When is it due?"

I didn't miss his use of the word it.

"I'm not sure. I can't remember, soon, I think. But I cant remember a date - I'm sorry."

"Who is the father?" Aro asked sharply.

"A shape shifter," I replied. "I can't remember his name, for some reason… why can't I remember him?"

"I don't know, my dear," Aro replied seriously. "You tripped and hurt your head when you arrived."

"Oh," I said. "That would explain a lot. I'm very clumsy. Maybe something happened with the baby - it's talented, you see."

"Talented?"

"It can borrow the talents of others, and use them. She's already become psychic. She can see the future, read minds, change emotions, and she's incredibly strong."

"Wow," Chelsea said. I'd forgotten she was there. "A very special little baby, then."

"Yes," Aro agreed.

"I'll get one of the kitchen staff to bring you some food up, Renesmee. I'll leave you with Chelsea - you seem to be getting along splendidly."

"Thank you Aro," I chirruped as he left the room.

Chelsea smiled at me, sat down and took my hand. She smiled, and I felt my eyes glaze over for a second. My memories seemed to become even more blurred.

"What's life like here?" I asked her.

"It's amazing, Renesmee. You're going to love it here, I can tell."

I sighed in content and leaned backwards.

Home at last.

…

…

…

**A.N: Oh, that evil little Chelsea! Nessie's forgotten everything! Review for a quicker update! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: Special thanks to all my reviewers! And a big shout out to farmgirl5665, who has a story that I really want her to continue! **

Chapter 4

My family. The words triggered nothing in my head - for normal people, there would be a flash of faces, of smiles and of happy memories. But for me, my head couldn't supply any images, couldn't remember the faces of my family. I could remember their names, but not the personalities.

I hoped with all my heart that I would see them again. I belonged to a bigger family now - the Volturi - but I still missed my old family, the one that I couldn't remember. I hoped with all my heart that my daughters would get to meet my real family once in their lifetime.

Jackie and Elisabeth Volturi were my daughters. They were twins, and they loved living with the Volturi, in the Volturi castle. Elisabeth was best friends with Jane, and Jackie had a thing for Santiago. It made me smile most of the time, the way she talked about him for hours on end, tried to analyse his expressions. It was very cute - there was no other word.

The twins were only six months old, and they were beautiful. They had the bodies fourteen year olds all ready, but their growing had slowed suddenly - they were aging at the same rate as your average human now. They both had long black hair that fell down in natural ringlets, and huge emerald green eyes. They were very intelligent, already.

"Momma!" Elisabeth called, racing down the stairs at Vampire speed. She was the fastest out of my two girls, and she halted in front of me with surprising grace. She flashed a smile, exposing her teeth.

"Yes dear?" I replied.

"Jackie wants to go hunting, but she doesn't want to go on her own. She wants to know if you'll come with her - if Aro will let you," she recited, a smile fixed onto her lively face.

"Of course," I replied. "Go and tell her to get ready, and I'll go and ask Aro."

Elisabeth grinned, shaking her hair from her eyes with impatience. She winked at me, and then shot back up the stairs before I could blink again. I shook my head, a little dazed.

"Aro," I called, walking into the throne room. The three elders, Caius, Marcus and Aro, were seated in their thrones, most of which were decorated with the crown jewels.

"Yes, Renesmee dear?" Aro replied. He played the role of a father to me.

"Jackie and I need to hunt. Is that okay?" I replied, curtsying to him. My hood fell from my hair, exposing bronze ringlets. Aro nodded, smiling his thin smile.

"Certainly my dear," he said. "Enjoy your hunt."

I skidded back to where I'd left Elisabeth, and Jackie was there, a smile playing around her lips. Her eyes were black - too black. As Jackie had aged, she developed the need to hunt, whereas Elisabeth was perfectly comfortable eating human foods.

Jackie could copy the abilities of other Vampires. She already had Aro's gift, Jane's, Alec's, she could see into the future, read minds, shield her mind, change moods, and she was incredibly strong. She would always win in a fight.

Elisabeth's talent was very special, too. It was a form of telekinesis - telekinesis was possible fro humans, but it was much stronger as a part Vampire. She could lift up cars, possibly even buildings, with her mind. It was an amazing talent.

"Hey mom," Lizzie said lazily. "Did Aro give his permission?"

"Of course," I smiled hugely. "Come on Jackie, Lizzie, you stay upstairs, okay?"

"Fine," she grumbled, disappearing upstairs in a mood.

We ran out of the city gates, passing Demetri. He grinned at us slyly, making me chuckle. He reminded me of somebody, like a long lost brother. He made bets with Felix all the time, and he laughed a lot.

Once we had hunted, our eyes clear gold, we made our way back to Volterra. I smiled at Gianna as we entered Reception, and she nodded curtly in response, business like yet somehow friendly.

Our rooms were at the top of the tower. We passed Jane as we walked, and she smiled at me. We were both pretty good friends, I admired her power, she admired my strength.

"Hey Ness. Aro wants everyone in the throne room - he's got some kind of announcement. Could you tell Lizzy?"

"Sure, sure," I replied easily. "See you later Jane."

…

…

…

"Lizzie!" I called, once we had reached out rooms. She was lounging out on her mint green bed, her feet bent out, sticking up in the air, as she read Wuthering Heights aloud to herself.

"I was wondering how much longer you were gonna be," she told us, throwing the book over at the bookcase. It collided with the wall with a crash, falling onto the ground, it's spine slumping straight to the ground.

"We've got a meeting," Jackie said, rolling her eyes at Lizzie, who stuck her tongue out at her sister. "Brush your hair, you look like you just rolled out from under a train wreckage."

Scowling, Lizzie complied, and pretty soon we were all ready. We ran down the stairs, made our way into the meeting room. As soon as we entered, it became apparent that we were late.

"Did you have a good hunt?" Aro asked as we sat down beside the wives.

"We did, thank you Aro," I responded in Italian. Aro always preferred us using Italian as our main language, instead of English.

"Anyway," Aro clapped his granite hands together and smiled. "I called our meeting to inform everyone that we are having our Vampire Count for this century. Felix and Heidi have already alerted the Vampires around the world, and all of you, including the guard, will be attend. Formal attire - look neat."

"Yes Aro," everyone chorused.

I glanced at my girls. They were both smiling angelically, and suddenly, Jackie was flying through the air, screaming bloody murder.

"Put me down!" she screamed.

"Aw, I was just having a lil' fun," Lizzie said, eyes glinting in mischief.

"Lizzie, put her down," I said sternly. She did as I said, with a smile.

…

…

…

I awoke to sunshine. It shone through the arched windows on the left hand side of my room. I smiled as the rays warmed my face.

The two rooms next door to mine had the doors open, and I could hear Lizzie's heavy breathig from one of them, signalling that she was still fast asleep. I assumed Jackie was already awake - she didn't need as much sleep as we did.

I dressed into a floor length black dress, formal and appropriate. It was made of a tight fitting bodice, with a floral pattern going across the bodice, and ruffling gracefully to the floor. I brushed my bronze ringlets, pulled it back into a messy bun.

"Jackie!" I called. Almost instantly, she was stood at the foot of my bed, smiling. She wore a bright pink dress, made of satin, with no straps to hold it up, and it fell down her body like a waterfall. She wore stiletto high heels, and no makeups. We were allowed to wear what we wished.

"Yes mom?" she asked innocently.

"I was just reminding you to be careful," I told her. "Not all Vampires are good you know."

"Yes, yes," Jackie said, before disappearing again.

Lizzie appeared in a flash. She looked stunning in a turquoise dress. It was shorter than mine, stopping at her knees. She wore matching turquoise ballerina pumps, and she smiled shyly.

"Morning Lizzie."

"Morning mom - I'll be careful, don't worry," she added, smirking.

We went downstairs together, and Lizzy got herself a slice of toast. She ate it quickly and nervously, and they we assembled in the throne room.

"The Denali coven should be first to arrive," murmured Gianni. She had once been the receptionist, but now she was turned into a Vampire, still in charge of things at the front desk.

As if on cue, the sound of approaching footsteps came up the corridors, and in came the clan.

Tanya, Kate, Carmen and Eleazar. They smiled, and their expressions suddenly turned to shock as they saw me.

Tanya spoke in a horror filled voice.

"Renesmee?"

"How do you know my name?" I asked, confused. "Aro, did you tell them?"

"No, I didn't," replied Aro. He looked confused, too.

"Never mind that now," said Cauis briskly. "Denali Coven, is everything well in your area?"

"Everything is fine, Cauis," replied Tanya stiffly. I wondered why she was so cold to him.

"Good," he said briskly.

I was given the job of taking the Denali's to the room that they would be staying in, and they began speaking almost at once.

"Nessie! How could you leave your family like this, and join the Volturi! Are you insane, child?" Tanya scolded.

"I didn't leave my family," I said sadly. "Do you know them? I never met them – I don't think. I-I don't remember them."

Tanya's face turned appalled, and then she cussed, loudly. It confused me.

"Be quiet sister!" Carmen said.

"They took you away from your family?"

"I don't know. They were so kind to me, especially Chelsea," I told them.

"She's undone the bond between you and your family. That's why," Eleazar said sadly.

"Oh, they have gone too far this time," hissed Kate furiously.

"Calm down," Carmen said again. "The Cullens will arrive tomorrow, I think. They said so when I phoned last week. She will remember. Then, she can go back to them."

I left them in their room, and Tanya and Kate seemed to be more than furious.

"Don't get killed, just because of me," I murmured before I left.

By the end of the day, most of the vampires had arrived. Only the Cullens – my family – were left.

I was trembling with excitement when I woke up the following morning, and I told Jackie and Elizabeth why.

"My family are coming," I breathed.

"I thought the Volturi were our family," replied Lizzy, confused.

"I don't know the whole story, but we're going to find out today," I replied.

We went down to the throne room, and I sat down in an arm chair, as did Jackie and Elizabeth.

The Cullens entered, and I knew instantly that they had lost someone.

Their eyes were not filled with happiness, as they should have been. They should have been hand in hand with their mates, not grieving like this. One of them was not a Vampire, I realised with a jolt.

"Good morning, Aro," said the leader. I didn't recognise him, really. He looked ever so slightly familiar, but the bronze haired one and the brown haired one did.

"Good morning, Carlisle," said Aro. "Could you introduce yourselves? We have several new members of the Volturi now."

"Certainly," said Carlisle easily. "I'm Carlisle; this is my wife Esme, along with my sons, Emmett, Edward and Jasper, and my daughters, Rosalie, Alice and Bella. This is Jacob, a family friend."

I stared hard at Jacob. His hair was exactly the same colour as the twin's. He looked familiar, and I realised that I loved him.

His chin jutted out – he looked almost dead. Where the others were mourning, he looked close to death. Suddenly, his black eyes flashed upwards, and met mine.

"Renesmee?" he breathed in shock.

"Jacob?" I demanded.

And suddenly, I remembered. Everything.

Jacob Black, my husband, father of Elizabeth Mary Black and Jackie Arabella Black.

"My Jacob," I breathed.

Suddenly, I was in his arms. His arms were boiling hot, and I melted into his arms. Our lips met in a passionate embrace, and he hugged me tightly.

"I missed you so much," he breathed. "I knew you'd never leave. Is she OK? My little baby?"

"Jackie?" I called, so filled with joy that I could explode. "Elizabeth? Come and meet

your Dad."

They sprang forwards, and Jacob hugged them. Suddenly, my family converged on me, hugging me and the twins tightly, as if they would never let go. Their voices swirled around me.

"…Missed you so much!"

"…Knew you wouldn't give up. A fighter, just like me," boomed Emmett.

"…There's so much shopping to do when we get home!" Alice squealed.

Suddenly, a sharp but cold voice shattered the warm, glowing feeling I had inside.

"Not to interrupt, but the twins and Renesmee aren't going anywhere," Aro said.

"Excuse me?" demanded Daddy. He turned to face Aro with disgust on his face.

"You can't just kidnap them like this – I always knew you were sick, Aro."

"They aren't going anywhere, Edward. Your family and friends are free to leave in the next two days. But not the girls. They are too valuable."

"It's not up to you," the sure and confident voice of Elizabeth said.

I turned to stare at her in horror.

**A.N: Unedited. : ) thanks to my lovely reviewers, and if you're fans of Bad Wolf Rising, check out my latest update, and my pleas for a beta. **


	5. Chapter 5

Elizabeth's POV.

"We can leave if we want to," I said boldly. Jackie nodded her agreement. We spoke telepathically – a talent we had always had, but we kept it to ourselves.

_Ready to fight? _I demanded. Edward glanced at us – a mere flick of the eyes.

_Yup, _replied Jackie.

"You don't leave without a fight, Elizabeth," Aro told me sternly. "And we wouldn't want to loose a member of your gifted coven, would we?"

I hadn't thought of that.

Edward shook his head frantically, as if he'd heard me.

_He did hear you stupid, _thought Jacks. _He's a mind reader, I borrowed his talent for a moment, and you wouldn't believe what that monster we used to call grandfather is thinking right now. _

_I can guess, _I thought back grimly.

"We would win," I said boldly. I hoped I had enough energy – a couple of slices of toast should have been enough, but I wasn't sure.

"Take the risk?" demanded Cauis in a deathly whisper.

"Yes," said Carlisle simply. "You had no right to take Renesmee and her children away from us, without her permission. The law and what you want are different things, Aro."

An eerie silence filled the hall, and Aro spoke in a half defeated tone.

"Let the games commence."

It was chaos. The Vampires of my family charged forwards, and five vampires immediately cornered me. I focused, and flung them all back into a wall.

The Vampires who had been staying with the Volturi obviously heard, charging down the stairs, ready to join the battle. I watched the Denali clan help, and was amazed as I watched Kate's electric gift.

Suddenly, a stab of pain hit my thoughts. I wasn't in pain, nobody was attacking me – Jackie was the one being attacked.

"JACKIE!" I yelled in panic. She was on the floor, and she was bleeding. I felt anger as I stared at the Vampire who hurt her, Melissa.

Suddenly, the anger was too much. I was shaking, my teeth cracking and suddenly –

I exploded. I hadn't really expected that – midnight blue fur blew out from me colossally, tripling my size.

I charged towards Melissa, and ripped her arm off with my teeth. I chucked it towards one of the already blazing fires, and it didn't take long before she was dead.

_Phase back, phase back, phase back, _chanted a voice in my head. It sounded like Jacob – my Dad.

I did as he said – it was surprisingly easy. I was suddenly human, but I was wearing clothes, which struck me as odd.

"Jacks," I murmured. "Are you OK?"

"She got my arm," she replied, her face screwed up in pain.

"Don't worry, Jacks, she's dead now. Look, stay here, OK? I'll keep them off you."

I tensed as I watched the fights. It was too close – even. I watched as Mum fell to the ground, and ran towards her, momentarily forgetting about Jackie. I screamed something behind me.

"Look after Jacks!"

I bent down beside Mum, who was bleeding heavily. Her face was also screwed up in pain, and I could see her eyes dimming.

"You can't die, Mum," I breathed. "We'll fix it, OK? Who did this?"

She didn't answer, her eyes closed. I couldn't hear a heartbeat over the noise in the room, and suddenly, anger washed through me, a lot fiercer than the anger I'd felt when I exploded into a wolf.

Suddenly, power exploded out of me. Like a wave of water, it pinned the whole of the Volturi guard against the wall, freezing them in place so that they were unable to move.

Aro looked at me in horror and my voice sounded dead. I held them there with little effort.

"Help Mum, Carlisle," I said.

He was over to her in a flash, mending her. I bent by Jacks, who was unconscious – I guessed she'd passed out. I could hear the heavy beating of her heart.

"That's not telekinesis," murmured Edward from a distance, examining Aro carefully.

"That's energy, Elizabeth."

"I know," I said. I'd known it all along, really. "I can kill them, all. Scatter the energy holding their atoms together. You've got to get out, though. Get out of here, and don't look back."

"You'd die," said Jacob, looking appalled.

"I'd be taking one for the team," I said quietly. "I've got to do this. Ask Alice."

Alice didn't answer – she was facing the wall.

"Alice?" asked Jacob quietly. "Alice."

I heard a dry sob from Alice's direction.

"She'd Die, Edward!" screamed Bella. "She's my granddaughter!"

"Go," I said suddenly. The energy field was weakening; I could feel them fighting it. Jackie's eyelids fluttered – she'd heard.

"Go," I repeated.

"We-are-not-leaving-you!" said Jackie, suddenly fully conscious, tears starting to pour from her eyes.

"Oh yes you are. Edward?"

Edward looked at me, agony in his eyes. He picked up Jackie gently, and she was almost screaming.

"No-You can't!"

"Come on Jackie," said Edward quietly. Jacob was staring at me in horror – a father loosing his child.

"She can't, Edward, there has to be another way," he breathed.

"There isn't," Alice answered solemnly.

"SHE'S MY RUDDY DAUGHTER!" yelled Jacob. The castle trembled under the force of the pent up energy.

"It's coming down," I murmured. "Go!"

And they left. Emmett grabbed Jacob and Jasper helped Edward take Jackie. They looked at me once, nodding quietly.

I sighed very deeply once, and only hoped that there was a heaven after this life.

As I destroyed the energy fields in the room, the only sound I could hear, was somebody sobbing.

Darkness won.

**~ Calm Before The Tempest ~ **

**A.N: There we go. There aren't many chapters, and this is the final one. Unfortunately, I never wrote a happy ending or an epilogue to this, but I did consider a sequel. Maybe that can be on the very end of my author's 'to do' list. **

**Special thanks to all the reviewers! I love you guys so much! **

**Soap x **


End file.
